An antenna plays an important role in providing reliable communication in a wireless device. The growing trend of incorporating antennae in the bodies of wireless devices has increased the size of the wireless devices. This trend goes against the modern norms of having smaller-sized wireless devices with increased aesthetic value. One way to increase the aesthetic value of the wireless device is to shorten the mechanical length of the wireless device. However, shortening the mechanical length of the wireless device results in shortened electrical lengths of circuit boards in the wireless devices. The shortened electrical length reduces the efficiency of the wireless device at low frequency ranges. The reduced efficiency results from the lower impedance value of the shortened electrical length, thereby leading to an ineffective resonance setting at lower frequencies.
The problem of reduced efficiency is prevalent in wireless devices having multiple circuit boards, such as “clamshell” devices. This is due to the requirement for tuning the impedance of the circuit boards, and also the antenna. Additionally, one of the circuit boards incorporates the antenna, thus increasing the mechanical length of that circuit board.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.